


Billion Dollar Baby / 亿万好孕

by Alisarose



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisarose/pseuds/Alisarose
Summary: Eduardo怀了Mark的孩子，他认为这是一个好机会。





	Billion Dollar Baby / 亿万好孕

0\. Bad News

星期六的傍晚，坏消息一个接一个。

“‘他不和解了’是什么意思？我以为这事已经都谈妥了。”

Eduardo挂着耳机，端着他刚打好的果昔从流理台后面走出来。

“就是这个意思，”电话另一端是他的律师，“他同意赔钱给那对双胞胎，但是不给你。”

“好吧。”Eduardo坐回沙发里。

就这样，没什么大不了的，大家上法庭吧。Mark做了错误的决定，一个讨人嫌的被告在庭审上只会被杀得片甲不留。

“下星期二的最后一次质证，我们会再试试说服他。”

“等一下，” Eduardo放下他的饮料，拿起手机查看日程，“星期二不行，我有预约了。”

“为什么不早说？我三周前就跟你确认过……”

“抱歉，这个是临时的，我约了医生……”他深吸了一口气，“我怀孕了。”

 

1\. Cold Hearted B*tch

案子没什么进展。

Gretchen在整理她面前的文件，Eduardo已经离开座位但还没出门，他要等他的律师一起吃个便饭。

事情和他预料的没有两样，Mark仍然不肯松口，也不曾流露出任何悔意。他曾经认为Mark是一张难以捉摸的外卡（wild card），总是给他的生活带来惊喜和惊险。而现在，他发现自己在揣测Mark这方面确有不少长进。

你们懂的，就像下棋，如果你不能预判对方的思路，就没有获胜的机会。那么，现在，他是否在与Mark对垒的残局中多了一分胜算？

他整夜失眠，思考这究竟意味着什么。这是个意外，这是走背运，当然，也是他自己疏忽大意的恶果。但……只是这样而已吗？有没有任何可能这不是一场无谓的麻烦，而是一个偶然降临的机会？

成功的生意总是在于机会。

如果是在几个月前，他可能还会纠结于这其中的道德判断。而现在，他只想取胜。就像是这场官司已经麻痹了他心里最柔软的部分，这些漫长而残酷的会谈使他感染了Mark身上的混蛋病毒。

“没有我想的那么简单，我是说，那个。”他主动提起这个话题，对上Gretchen有些讶异的目光。

当然，他希望Mark听见他们的对话。Mark总是所有人里最后一个离开的，Eduardo也不知道他每次留在会议室里迟迟不走都在做些什么。

“哦，”Gretchen不傻，她或许不清楚Eduardo的确切目的，但她显然明白自己应该配合，“医生怎么说？”

“我后天还得再去一次。他们每个人都反复问我是不是真的想打掉，指着超声波影像告诉我这是我的孩子，还问我要不要打印一张作纪念，上帝啊……”

很好，他引起Mark的注意了。卷发的年轻CEO停下了敲击键盘的手指，惊讶的视线越过面前的电脑，落在Eduardo被西装下摆遮住的小腹。

“我听过，都是这样。”Gretchen笑着说，她是个Beta，但她当然可以拥有一些Omega朋友。

“老实说，这让我有点不好受，就像是他们必须确定我是个铁石心肠的婊子才肯给我开药。”

他观察着Mark的表情，那些旁人难以辨别的细微变化。

是的，他猜对了。Mark在意它，他在意那个现在还只是一截神经管的小东西。

“你怀孕了？”Mark说。他的声音听起来并无异样，或许没有了质证时尖锐的攻击性，只是平时的冷静迅捷。

“是的。”

“恭喜你……和你男友。”现在他的语气听起来有些生硬了。

“谢谢，但我没有男友，我也不打算留下孩子。”

Gretchen收好了她的文件夹，夹着它们走出会议室，并体贴地关上了门。

Eduardo停在门口没有离去，这里只剩下他和Mark了。

“我能问孩子的另一个父亲是谁吗？”Mark合上电脑。

“是你的孩子，Mark。”Eduardo走回暗棕色的会议桌旁， “它是你的。”

这不是太意外的答案，但Mark显然多花了一秒钟来消化这个事实。

“你要打掉它？”

“我有工作，还有这个官司，我目前真的没有时间给孩子……”他假模假式地说着。

“哦，得了吧（cut the crap），”Mark不耐烦地说，“你想要什么？”

不愧是Mark，他马上明白过来这是什么：勒索。

“你知道我要什么，Mark。我的钱，我的创始人署名。你很清楚我要什么，甚至在这场官司开始之前。”

“你也很清楚我不能给你这些。”Mark毫不犹豫地说， “你从来没有像其他人一样全心投入Facebook，以你对公司的有限贡献，给你署名将会是对其他联合创始人的极大不尊重。”

“说得真好。那么……”Eduardo顿了顿，“这个孩子将会花费我九个月的时间和难以计算的精力和健康成本，而你所做的只是花五分钟操了我一次。我为什么要在出生证上给你署名，以你的‘有限贡献’？”

Mark沉默片刻。他可能需要仔细思考权衡，在金钱、自傲、恩怨以及他在乎的其他事物之间制定一个最优方案。只不过，以他的高效率，整个过程不会花费很长时间。

“……好吧，我同意和解。”他说，“但我不能给你10亿美元，这太过了。”

Eduardo并不意外，出价总该留出还价的空间。“那你的意见是？”

“4亿。”

“8亿。”

“6亿。”

Eduardo想了想，“好的，我可以接受。”

“很好。”

他向Mark伸出手，“合作愉快（It's been a pleasure doing business with you），Zuckerberg先生。”

这不完全是谎话，当他们合作某些“特定业务”（certain business）的时候，从来不缺少快感（pleasure）。

Mark无言地握了他的手。

“上一次我们做了二十六分钟，我计时了。”出门前Mark补充道。

 

2\. Bad Habits

『包裹收到了没？』

Eduardo看着手机屏幕上显示的信息，一头雾水。他趴在枕头上，一大早被连续不断的响铃吵醒并不是什么愉快的体验。

什么包裹？他正要回复，听到了楼下的门铃。

……可恶。

Eduardo揉着凌乱的头发爬起来披上睡袍，光着脚、打着呵欠下楼开门。

笑容可掬的快递员请他签收了一个包裹。

那么这就是Mark寄来的东西了。这个由他临时租住的复式公寓当然不会收到其他日常邮件。

他拆开箱子，里面是一个见鬼的孕期智能手环，和厚厚一摞文件。

“我怎么相信你不会在和解后马上跑去堕胎？”两天前他们谈判时Mark这样质问过。

Eduardo想了想，“……人格保证？”

“你刚刚用一个无辜胎儿的生命要挟我，Saverin先生，你的人格没有担保能力了。”Mark听上去不是开玩笑。

“好吧，我会叫我的律师起草一些协议。”

“我需要你提供最近半年的医疗记录，接受生命体征监控，并证明你没有抽烟、酗酒、吸毒、斗殴等不利于胎儿的行为习惯。”

“什么？你又不是第一天认识我！”

Mark用手里的铅笔指向他，“你刚刚用一个无辜胎儿的……”

“行了行了，不用说了。”Eduardo无奈地打断他，“那我该怎么证明？”

“提供你在纽约和旧金山的详细住址、钥匙和防盗密码，我会去抽查。”

起初他是坚决不同意的。Mark在短短几分钟时间里剥夺了他几乎所有隐私权。然而，当他再三考虑后，认为这些条款也不是那么糟糕。首先，他在旧金山无亲无故，一个人租房，倘若出了什么健康问题能被及时送医并不是坏事；其次，Mark毕竟是Mark，一个昼夜不分的机器人，一个脑子里除了他的公司别无其他的狂热企业主，他不会有太多闲工夫用来监视他的前合伙人。

于是今天他收到了公证完毕的和解协议书和大约700页的孕期健康行为指南。

他在餐桌旁坐下，戴上那只银灰色的手环，开始翻看那些文件。坦白说，这产品设计不赖，扣在他的手腕上的姿色并不逊于原本属于这里的万国表。

还没翻两页，楼上的手机不甘寂寞地响起铃声。

“真是的……”他应该把手机装进睡袍口袋里，或者……他根本就不该一个人租两层这么大的房子。

他放下文件，上楼去接电话。来电的是他兄弟Alex。

昨天他向家里知会了他准备生个孩子的决定，为了避免应付父亲的责问和数落，他只给兄弟们写了邮件，请他们代为解释。当然，这种甩手掌柜的态度有点缺乏诚意，Alex会打电话来挤兑他也并不在预料之外。

“所以，到底是怎么回事，老弟？”Alex幸灾乐祸似的声音从电话另一端传来。

“有什么好问的，中奖了嘛。”

“真不敢相信你还在跟那小子上床，还不戴套。”

事实上，他可以声称他们采取了保护措施，毕竟没有什么避孕方法是万无一失的。但这是Alex，他没有必要撒谎。

“只是坏习惯，我猜。我们标记的那次都没中，后来就更不注意了。”Eduardo听着电话走向楼梯口，“你知道，他是个程序员，这种人不育的几率很高的……”

Alex大笑着听他谈论电磁辐射、久坐和不规律饮食对精子活性的影响。固然背后非议别人的生殖能力不是绅士所为……但那是Mark，Mark本人又不会以“绅士所为”自律。

“……不说了，我还有些事要处理……”

他正要挂断电话，忽然一脚踩空，失去了平衡。他听到手机摔在楼下的地板上，以及他自己滚落楼梯的接连闷响。他来不及做出反应，头撞在一根栏杆上，昏了过去。

 

3\. Fearless

外面在下雨。

这是Eduardo醒来时确定的第一件事。

睁眼之前他听到了窗外沥沥的雨声，沉重的雨滴敲打着落地窗，像一把走音的贝司琴。像他站在詹妮弗路的那幢别墅门外不停砸门时耳边的凄风冷雨。

他睁开眼，屋里暗沉沉的。仍是白昼，只是暴风雨使室内也显得阴仄。

他躺在自己的床上，感到左手被人握着。在那之后他才看到Mark苍白的脸和泛红的眼眶。显然他的手环在他摔倒后第一时间通知了Mark。

“这种事都做得出来，你还有人性吗！”Mark劈头盖脸地骂过来。

……什么？Mark——不是其他任何人，而是Mark——跑来指责他没有人性？！简直比Mark谈论时尚更可笑了。

“……你在说什么……？”他挣扎着试图坐起来，感到轻微的眩晕。

“一年前你差点毁了我的网站，现在又差点杀了我的孩子，但我告诉你，你不会得逞的，”Mark好像根本没打算听他解释什么，“我保证如果你弄掉这个孩子你一分钱也拿不到，我还要让全世界知道你干了什么，你知道我做得到……”

“嘿，你弄疼我了（you hurt me），”他试图从Mark攥得过紧的手里抽回自己的手。

“我伤害你了？我他妈的还伤害你了？！明明是你要伤害你自己来搞掉我的孩子！你……”

“不，我是说，别再掐我的手了！”Eduardo甩开他的前合伙人，“我不知道你在说什么，我什么也没干！”

“你把自己摔下楼想流掉孩子！”

“我没有！不，我是说，我摔倒了，只是个意外！”的确，他们的协议里有包含“因意外事故或其他不可抗力造成的妊娠中止，乙方概不负责”之类的条款，但是……“你觉得我是那样的人吗？”

“哈，这我可说不准，你前几天还用一个无辜胎儿的生命……”

操，怎么又来了。

Eduardo倾身向前吻住这个坏脾气的卷发男人，将一切刻薄的牢骚堵在那双微凉的嘴唇后面。

窗外的雨声似乎更响了。

你喜欢这个。Eduardo听见自己在心里说。见鬼，你喜欢这样。你喜欢Mark在你身边，你喜欢他用怨毒的语言掩饰心疼和关切，你甚至喜欢和他争吵，就像那是你下过的最伟大的、史诗般的棋局。

这就是为什么它——那个胎儿——会降临。

早在学生时代，Eduardo也从没担心过是否会怀孕。他确信他和Mark将会结婚，他们都能找到高薪的工作，都有富裕的家庭和热心的亲友，他们有能力提供最好的保育和教育，生孩子根本不是问题。

但……不只是这样。不只是现实的保障或是对平凡生活的盲从。

即使现在，即使在他本该将这个孩子视为毒蛊去厌恨的时候，他依然对未来的一切无所畏惧。

当他和Mark在一起时，他感到无所畏惧。

社团派对太逊？没关系。论文写不完？无所谓。被校报诬陷？管他的呢。只要还有Mark和他宿舍里那张窄窄的床铺，他就能相信一切都会好起来，没有任何事值得惊慌。

“你为什么想要这个孩子？”他在Mark耳边轻轻地问。

“那是我的孩子。”Mark说，“有什么为什么。”

“告诉我，为什么。”他盯住那双透亮的蓝眼，不容躲避。

“因为……”Mark又一次抓住他的手。

Eduardo注视着自己腕上的手环。Mark给了他一副枷锁，他却因此获得自由。何等诡谲。

Mark没有说下去，也不必说。Eduardo能从握着他的那只手里获取全部真相。

我知道我不能留住你。至少让我留住你的一部分。

Eduardo知道Mark想说的话。因为他，长久以来，也总想留住来自Mark的一点点纪念。

“别担心。”他捧起Mark瘦削的脸，“我会留住这个孩子。”

“我不担心。”Mark的手落在他仍然平坦的腹部试探般地抚摸，“你没有选择，这可是你贵重的资产。”

Eduardo慢慢扯开一个释然的微笑，低下头去，

“是的，它是的。”

 

（完）


End file.
